


Dear Sam, Don't Prank an Archangel

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Walking on Sunshine [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Annoyed Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Prank Wars, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Dean Winchester, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pranks Gabriel with a whoopee cushion, Gabe punishes him then finds he can do his punishment with his angel mojo.</p><p>{EDITED/FIXED}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sam, Don't Prank an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> First sabriel, criticism it's welcome, just be nice please.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Recently Dean and Sam had stopped pranking the other. They both got enough pranks from Gabriel. Sam hadn't really minded, Gabe pranking them. Gabe knew the limits after Mystery Spot and TV Land. Dean, on the other hand, didn't take being pranked well, to put it lightly.

Although Gabe was - and still is, the trickster, he never pranked Castiel. It was like they had some sort of truce. When asked about it gave told Sam "He's been through enough without having to worry about me tricking him." he was very serious, out of character serious. Dean had overheard the conversation from the couch with Cas. "What about me 'nd Sam?" Gabe replied in his normal playful trickster voice, "Well Dean, Sam here is my Samoose and you're fun to mess with." Dean glared at Gabe as Sam blushed.

****

Sam and Gabe had been going out for nearly 6 months before they had come out to Dean and Cas, causing them to pull their heads out of their asses. Now Gabe and Sam were coming up on a year together.

****

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to prank an archangel, the trickster himself. Although at the time Sam had been planning how to prank the Dean, but everything works better with Gabe. Plus, Gabe wouldn't do bodily harm to him.

Sam planted a whoopie cushion under one of Gabriel's favorite places to sit. Weak, yes, but he wanted to start small. Gabe sat down at the table, the whoopie cushion made its noise, Gabe's face looked shocked. His gaze landed on grinning Sam in the library across the room.

Sam started running when Gabe, with a shit-eating grin on his face, charged at him. He didn't really know where he was going, but he ended up in their bedroom. Panting, he sat on the bed staring down the door. Sam heard the familiar flutter of wings, but Gabe didn't appear in front of him. 'Crap' Sam had thought. Sam slowly looked over his shoulder to see a, still grinning, Gabriel. Sam flinched slightly when Gabe leaned in so their faces were inches apart. "You have to be punished Sam" Have stated playfully, Sam nodded.

As Gabe wiggled his fingers over Sam's ribs Sam couldn't help laughing. "StOooOAap GaAAbbBe PleeeEEASssE!" Gabe stopped for a moment, letting Sam catch his breath.

This gave him an idea. Certainly, if Gabriel could remove Sam's lungs with his 'angel mojo', as Dean called it, then he could tickle Sam with his 'mojo' too. He'd need to try this soon.

Gabe zapped himself out of their room and into the library again. Forgetting the whoopee cushion, he sat back into his seat, only to hear the funny noise again. He silently cursed himself while laughing, he had to admit, it is a funny prank.

****

The next day Gabriel decided to test out his tickling 'mojo' on Sam. Sam was still asleep on their bed, his hair everywhere. Gabe couldn't help but stare - admire Sam's sleep softened features.

Gabe snapped his fingers, using his 'mojo' to tickle Sam's ribs like he did the day before. Sam was shot up roaring with laughter. His face turned bright red and tears slid out of the corners of his eyes. Gabe snapped his fingers again stopping the attack.

Just as the attack had stopped Dean burst through the door, Cas in tow, with his gun. Cas held Ruby's knife. When he saw Gabe in the room he rolled his eyes, turning on his heel, walking back down the hall to his in Dean's room. Dean did the same moments later, it was obvious he had been woken by Sam's loud laughter. He left the room after closing the door.

"So that does work." Gabe announced while jumping into the bed next to Sam, who was still catching his breath.

"What works?" He asked chuckling slightly.

"My 'angel mojo'." Gabe quoted, "can tickle you Samoose".

"Ooh good." Sam replied sarcastically

"You loved it"

"Yes I did, and I love you, Gabe." Sam said kissing the top of Gabriel's nose.

Gabriel was about to use his 'mojo' again when Sam sensed the trickster in Gabe.

"Don't. You. Dare." he said Before closing his eyes again, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Yep, Gabe would definitely have to do this again.


End file.
